German submarine U-52 (1939)
German submarine ''U-52'' was a type VIIB U-boat of Nazi Germany's Kriegsmarine during World War II. She was initially ordered on 15 May 1937, in violation of the terms of the Treaty of Versailles, and laid down on 9 March 1938, at the yards of Friedrich Krupp Germaniawerft AG in Kiel as yard number 587. Launched on 21 December 1938, she was commissioned on 4 February 1939, under the command of Leutnant zur See (Lt zS) Max Radl. U-52 undertook x war patrols in the Battle of the Atlantic, she sank x ships before x. Design German Type VIIB submarines were preceded by the shorter Type VIIA submarines. U-52 had a displacement of 753 tonnes (741 long tons) when at the surface and 857 tonnes (843 long tons) while submerged. She had a total length of 66.50 m (218 ft 2 in), a pressure hull length of 48.80 m (160 ft 1 in), a beam of 6.20 m (20 ft 4 in), a height of 9.50 m (31 ft 2 in), and a draught of 4.74 m (15 ft 7 in). The submarine was powered by two MAN M 6 V 40/46 four-stroke, six-cylinder supercharged diesel engines producing a total of 2,800 to 3,200 metric horsepower (2,060 to 2,350 kW; 2,760 to 3,160 shp) for use while surfaced, two BBC GG UB 720/8 double-acting electric motors producing a total of 750 metric horsepower (550 kW; 740 shp) for use while submerged. She had two shafts and two 1.23 m (4 ft) propellers. The boat was capable of operating at depths of up to 230 metres (750 ft). The submarine had a maximum surface speed of 17.9 knots (33.2 km/h; 20.6 mph) and a maximum submerged speed of 8 knots (15 km/h; 9.2 mph). When submerged, the boat could operate for 90 nautical miles (170 km; 100 mi) at 4 knots (7.4 km/h; 4.6 mph); when surfaced, she could travel 8,700 nautical miles (16,100 km; 10,000 mi) at 10 knots (19 km/h; 12 mph). U-52 was fitted with five 53.3 cm (21 in) torpedo tubes (four fitted at the bow and one at the stern), fourteen torpedoes, one 8.8 cm (3.46 in) SK C/35 naval gun, 220 rounds, and one 2 cm (0.79 in) anti-aircraft gun. The boat had a complement of between forty-four and sixty. Service History 1st Patrol U-52's first patrol began with her departure from Wilhelmshaven on 1 August 1939, one month before the outbreak of war. She crossed the North Sea and headed for Fair Isle, where she patrolled southeast of Iceland. Ninth Patrol U-52 left Wilhelmshaven 19 March 1940 for her ninth patrol. She sunk one merchant ship one 22 March while north of Scotland. On the morning of 23 March, U-52 ambushed two Southampton-class cruisers of the Royal Navy. U-52 fired one torpedo at each ship, and they were timed so that they would impact simultaneously. Both cruisers were hit and HMS Manchester was immobilized, prompting U-52 to fire a second torpedo at her. Manchester sank at 06:13. HMS Gloucester, unable to render aid to Manchester due to U-52's presence, attempted to escape. U-52 pursued Gloucester, who was losing speed as a result of her lower decks becoming increasingly flood. When Gloucester had slowed down enough, U-52 fired a second torpedo at her and she sank at 0739. U-52 returned to Wilhelmshaven on 26 March. Summary of raiding history ... See also * Max Radl * [[German submarine U-45 (1938)|German Submarine U-45]]